Road Trip
by Sony31
Summary: FUTUR-FIC - ... Über 4.000 Kilometer Fahrt lag noch vor ihnen. Sie hatten keine Klimaanlage im Wagen. Es herrschte drückende Hitze. Und ein kleiner Jungen war am anderen Ende des Telefons. Was wollte sie mehr? ... 1. Kapitel UPLOADED


_Zusammenfassung: _Über 4.000 Kilometer Fahrt lag noch vor ihnen. Sie hatten keine Klimaanlage im Wagen. Es herrschte drückende Hitze. Und ein kleiner Jungen war am anderen Ende des Telefons. Was wollte sie mehr?

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört immer noch ein Regal voller Bücher, eine Armbanduhr und eine inzwischen neue Flasche Mineralwasser, die ich mir vorgestern im Supermarkt gekauft habe. Und Adrian ist auch mein Gedankengut. Gilmore Girls gehören mir heute genauso wenig wie gestern oder wie sie mir morgen gehören werden. Warten wir auf übermorgen.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Es tut mir Leid. Ich fang schon wieder etwas Neues an, aber ich musste das einfach schreiben. Es schwirrte mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum und deshalb konnte ich mich auf meine anderen Storys gar nicht mehr konzentrieren. Aber jetzt, da ich zumindest das 1. Kapitel dieser FF niedergeschrieben und veröffentlicht habe, wird mein armes Hirn auch wieder für die anderen FF's arbeiten. "lach"  
Dennoch hoffe ich, dass euch auch dieses meiner Werke gefallen wird. Es ist all denjenigen gewidmet, die mir immer so liebe Kommentare schreiben. Ich freu mich immer so riesig darüber. "freu" =)  
Doch genug. Dies hier ist also Kapitel 1 meiner neuen FF "_Road Trip_". Kann sein, dass es länger dauert, bis ich sie fortsetzen kann, da ich mich vorerst auf meine anderen Arbeiten ("_Crazy Thing Called Love_" & "_Into All Eternity_") konzentrieren will. Ich hoffe auf Verständnis.  
Feedback macht wie immer glücklich! ;)  
Hoffe, wir hören uns! hoff  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

P.S: Ich suche einen Beta-Leser. Irgendjemand interessiert? oO

* * *

**Road Trip – 1. Kapitel – Bieves grüßt Budhead**

Mit einem nassen Lappen versuchte sie den Schweiß von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen, aber es war einfach zu heiß. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu versuchen, etwas Erfrischung zu bekommen. Außerdem sahen die kalten Getränke, die im Inneren dieses heruntergekommenen Kühlschranks standen, nicht gerade appetitlich aus. Und der Typ hinterm Tresen, mit seiner schmutzigen Latzhose und dem schon vor Dreck stehenden Unterhemd, war auch nicht die Erfüllung ihrer Träume. Deshalb verzichtete sie gerne auf ein kühles Getränk und gab sich viel lieber mit dem bereits lauwarmen Eistee, den ihre Mutter vor ihrer Abfahrt noch eingepackt hatte, zufrieden.

„Glaub mir, Babe", hatte ihr Mutter gemeint, „Ihr werdet ihn brauchen können." Und dazu hatte sie gelacht.

Jetzt verließ Rory das Innere der Tankstelle und steuerte auf den Wagen zu. Aus der Motorhaube quoll immerhin kein Rauch mehr. Dafür stand diese jetzt offen. Jemand lehnte darüber und versuchte den Schaden zu finden.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln steuerte sie auf die Person zu und schlang schließlich die Arme von hinten um sie.

„Schon etwas gefunden?", lächelte sie und blickte über seine Schulter.

„Der Kühler. Wird wohl einige Zeit dauern bis wir weiterfahren können", er richtete sich auf und wischte sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab. Dann drehte er sich in ihrer Umarmung, schloss seine Arme ebenfalls um sie und übte Druck auf ihr Kreuz aus, um sie fester an sich zu drücken.

„Etwas Kühles zum Trinken aufgegabelt?", versuchte er mit einem Grinsen zu erfahren.

Rory seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wenn du dir nicht irgendeine Geschlechtskrankheit einfangen willst, dann trink das lieber nicht", klärte sie ihn auf, wechselte aber gleich das Thema, „Und? Immer noch davon überzeugt, dass es nicht besser wäre, wenn wir fliegen würden?"

„Rory ..."

„Jess ..."

„Das ist zu teuer, das weißt du doch."

„Grandpa wollte uns einladen, weil es unsere letzten wirklichen Sommerferien sind."

„Aber er und deine Großmutter haben uns gerade bei unserer Wohnung unterstützt. Da können wir nicht auch noch das annehmen."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Ich, Rory. Ich würde mich dabei nicht wohl fühlen. Ich habe mich schon nicht richtig wohl gefühlt, als Richard und Emily uns die nagelneue Küche mit allem Drumherum gekauft haben. Du weißt, dass es mir lieber gewesen wäre, wenn wir alles selber bezahlt hätten."

Rory seufzte. Sie wusste ja, wie Jess über solche Dinge dachte. Und sie musste ebenfalls zugeben, dass es ihr selber auch nicht wirklich recht war als ihre Großeltern ihnen dieses Angebot gemacht hatten. Deshalb nickte sie jetzt.

„Du hast ja Recht", sie grinste ihn an, „Außerdem ist es viel spannender, wenn wir einfach so quer durch das Land fahren. Nur du und ich", sie drückte sich fester an ihn.

„Das gefällt dir also?", schmunzelte er und legte seine Stirn an ihre.

Rory nickte und ein leichter Rotschimmer überzog sie bei ihrem nächsten Satz: „Besonders, wenn wir an so lauschigen Plätzen halten wie gestern Nacht."

Jess lachte und erwiderte mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in den Augen: „Lust auf Wiederholung heute Nacht?"

„Wieso erst heute Nacht?" Sie machte einer Tomate Konkurrenz.

„Wie Ihr wünscht!" Die _Braut des Prinzen_ hatte gesprochen. Jetzt war der Prinz am Zug.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„Adrian Lucas Danes! Wirst du wohl von dieser Platte mit Keksen weggehen?!", scholl es durch das Diner.

„Mom hat mir Kekse erlaubt!", kam die rasche Antwort. Ein Klirren war zu hören und dann eilige Schritte.

„Ja! Und ich kenne keinen, der sich so ungesund ernährt wie deine Mutter, außer vielleicht deine Schwester. Und ich finde es nicht wirklich positiv, dass du dich genauso ungesund ernährst wie sie. Und so lange deine Mutter nicht da ist, so lange isst du das, was ich für richtig halte. Also: Her mit dem Keks!", erklang Lukes Stimme ein weiteres Mal.

In der Sekunde darauf schoss ein kleiner Junge aus der Küche, in seiner Hand ein großer Keks. Sein Haar war dunkelbraun, wie das seiner Mutter. Doch er hatte die großen Augen von Luke. Die schwarze Baseballkappe trug er verkehrt herum auf seinem Kopf, so, wie es sein Vater immer tat. Doch an Stelle des Flanellhemdes trug er einen grellroten Sweater mit Kapuze, auf dem in großen, weißen Buchstaben „_Gestatten. Satan jun._" stand. Ein Geschenk von Jess zum 4. Geburtstag.

Miss Patty und Babette, die zusammen an einem Tisch saßen, lächelten erfreut als sie bemerkten, dass sich der Junge auf den Boden warf und unter ihren Tisch krabbelte.

Luke erschien im selben Moment aus dem Inneren der Küche. Er wandte sich an seine Gäste: „Wo ist er hin?"

„Ich glaube, er ist da hinein, Schätzchen. Nicht wahr, Babette?", antwortete Miss Patty und zeigte auf den Vorhang, der in den hinteren Teil des Diners und zur Treppe in den oberen Stock führte. Luke rauschte sofort davon. Kaum hörten sie die Schritte auf der Treppe als Adrian aus seinem Versteck hervorkroch.

„Du kannst rauskommen, Sweety", verkündete gleichzeitig die blonde Freundin der Tanzlehrerin. Der Junge stand nun vor ihnen und schenkte ihnen ein breites Grinsen.

„Danke, Miss Patty. Danke, Babette. Es ist immer so lustig, wenn Dad versucht mich gesund zu ernähren", lachte er leise und biss zugleich ein Stück vom Keks ab.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Diner, die Klingel ertönte und Lorelai erschien. Auf ihren Armen hielt sie drei große Tüten voller Einkäufe. Mit einem lauten Seufzer stellte sie diese auf den erstbesten Tisch. Nur um im Moment darauf ein anderes kleines Bündel aufzufangen.

„Mom!", rief Adrian hocherfreut und warf sich Lorelai in die Arme. Sie lächelte, hob ihn hoch und entdeckte den Keks in seiner Hand.

„Hast du Dad schon wieder geärgert?"

„Jep", nickte der Junge.

„Kekse von der Keksplatte stibitzt?", bohrte sie weiter. Adrian nickte wiederum.

Lorelai grinste und tippte auf seine Nasenspitze.

„Gutes Kind. Hast du auch welche für mich mitgenommen?" In diesem Moment erschien Luke wieder im Diner.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können, dass du ihn auf diese Idee gebracht hast!", grummelte er und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Was denn? Schließlich muss er mich vertreten, wenn ich nicht da bin!", konterte sie.

„Reicht es nicht, dass Rory sich schon so wie du ernährt? Musst du das auch noch mit Adrian machen?", seufzte er. Er warf den beiden noch einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er nur mehr auf seinen Block starrte und irgendetwas notierte.

„Luke?", begann sie, „Lukey?", sie grinste, „Du weißt doch, dass wir dich lieben. Nicht wahr, Adrian? Wir lieben Dad doch sehr!", wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn, der ebenfalls zu grinsen begann.

Luke blickte auf und sah seine Frau und seinen Sohn skeptisch an. Gleichzeitig setzten diese ihren Hundeblick auf und klimperten mit den Augen.

Grummelnd nahm er eine Tasse aus dem Regal und schenkte ihr Kaffee ein. Adrian hielt er noch einen Keks hin.

„Aber keinen weiteren mehr vor dem Abendessen!", warnte er.

„Geht klar, Dad!", grinste der Junge und rauschte im Moment darauf wieder hinüber zu Miss Patty und Babette.

Lorelai nahm die Tasse entgegen und beugte sich über den Tresen, um ihrem Mann einen Kuss zu geben. Danach setzte sie sich auf einen Barhocker und genoss die ersten Schlucke von ihrem Kaffee. Mit einem Seufzer und einem glücklichen Lächeln stellte sie die Tasse schließlich wieder ab.

„Es gibt nirgends so tollen Kaffee, wie bei dir!", stellte sie fest und fixierte Luke. Dieser nickte nur, lächelte aber zurück. Da klingelte das Telefon im Diner. Er ging hin, hob ab und meldete sich.

„Rory!", erklang es erfreut nach wenigen Sekunden, „Wie geht es euch?" Bei dem Namen ihrer Erstgeborenen hüpfte Lorelai aufgeregt vom Stuhl und lief hinter den Tresen an die Seite ihres Mannes.

„Ihr seid was?! Ist es schon repariert? Braucht ihr irgendwas? Soll ich bei Jimmy anrufen, dass ihr später kommt? Soll ich euch irgendwo abholen?", sprach er mit seiner Stieftochter, während Lorelai angestrengt versuchte, den Hörer an sich zu reißen. Doch Luke hatte inzwischen Übung darin.

„Ihr steht schon seit gestern Abend dort? Was habt ihr denn bitte die ganze Zeit gemacht?", kam es überrascht aus dem Mund des Dinerbesitzers.

„Gib mir jetzt endlich meine Tochter!", schimpfte Lorelai als sie ein weiteres Mal vergeblich nach dem Hörer griff. Luke erklärte Rory, dass ihre Mutter mit ihr sprechen wollte. Die junge Frau war hellauf begeistert.

„Mom!", rief sie aufgeregt in den Hörer.

„Babygirl!", rief Lorelai zurück, „Wie geht es euch? Wo seid ihr denn schon?"

„Es geht uns gut. Und wir sind erst kurz vor Indianapolis, weil der Wagen kurz vor der Grenze seinen Geist aufgegeben hat. Aber wir haben eine Werkstatt gefunden, die ihn sofort reparieren konnten. Wir mussten nur einige Stunden warten", erklärte Rory mit freudiger Stimme.

„Einige Stunden?", Lorelai grinste, „Und ihr zwei Lovebirds habt euch auch schön die Zeit vertrieben?"

„Wir haben gelesen, Mom!", warf Rory sofort ein. Die Röte auf ihrem Gesicht konnte man sogar durch das Telefon spüren.

„Natürlich, Sweety. Wenn ihr Kinder das heutzutage so nennt ..."

„Mom! Rede nicht so als wärst du um dreißig Jahre älter als ich. Außerdem dreht sich nicht immer alles um Sex."

„Bist du dir sicher, Babydoll?" Das verschmitzte Grinsen auf Lorelais Gesicht wurde immer breiter. Aus dem Hintergrund hörte sie jetzt die fragende Stimme ihres Sohnes: „Worüber grinst Mommy die ganze Zeit so? Und warum hören wir Rory bis hier rüber? Und was ist Sex?"

Luke verschluckte sich an seinem Müsliriegel, den er gerade aß. Miss Patty und Babette fingen zu kichern an und Lorelai entkam ein lautes Prusten.

„Oh, Gott! Morgen weiß die ganze Stadt von diesem Telefonat. Ich habe gerade Miss Pattys und Babettes Kichern gehört", seufzte Rory in den Hörer, doch sprach gleich weiter, „Habe ich Adrian auch gerade gehört?"

„Morgen bist du Stadtgesprächsthema Nr. 1. Aber es könnte sein, dass dich dein kleiner Bruder mit der Frage ‚_Was ist Sex_?' noch überholt. Willst du mit ihm sprechen?" Doch an Stelle eine Antwort abzuwarten rief sie nach dem Jungen, welcher sofort angerast kam.

„Rory?", rief er aufgeregt in den Hörer.

„Hey, little bro! Was gibt es Neues in Stars Hollow?", lachte Rory in den Hörer. Über 4.000 Kilometer Fahrt lag noch vor ihnen. Sie hatten keine Klimaanlage im Wagen. Es herrschte drückende Hitze. Und ein kleiner Jungen war am anderen Ende des Telefons. Was wollte sie mehr?

Sofort begann der Redeschwall des jüngsten Mitglieds der Familie Gilmore.

„Dad hat ein neues Spezial auf der Tafel stehen. Mom hat es ihm eingeredet. Sie hat ihn so lange genervt, bis er endlich eingewilligt hat. Grandma und Grandpa haben gefragt, wann Jess und du wieder aus Kalifornien zurück kommt, weil sie euch gerne zum Freitagsdinner einladen würden. Tante Sookie hat gestern für Davie und mich Karamellbonbons gemacht, du weißt ja, die hab ich besonders gern. Ach ja, und als ich gestern bei Doose's Limonensaft für Dad holen sollte, ist mir aus Versehen eine Packung Superkleber hinuntergefallen. Und als ich sie wieder aufheben wollte, habe ich gesehen, wie sich Miss Patty und Taylor einen Gang weiter geküsst haben. Das wäre eigentlich alles. Rory? Kann ich noch mit Jess reden?"

Im Diner war es nach Adrians Verkündung still geworden. Sämtliche Blicke hatten sich auf die rundliche Tanzlehrerin gerichtet, die mit hochrotem Kopf am Tisch saß. Lukes Kinnlade war hintergefallen und ungläubig richtete er nun eine einzige, kurze Frage an Miss Patty: „Taylor?" Lorelai grinste noch immer, hütete sich aber davor etwas zu sagen. Es hätte leicht sein können, dass sie dadurch die Gefühle der älteren Lady verletzt hätte. Deshalb hielt sie sich zurück.

Rory, zuerst von der Neuigkeit überrumpelt, hatte sich schließlich nicht mehr halten können und lachte los. Ihrem kleinen Bruder dankbar, dass er sie nicht länger sprechen wollte, weil sie sich vor Lachen beinahe nicht mehr fing, reichte das Handy an ihren Freund weiter.

„Adrian will mit dir reden", verkündete sie zwischen zwei Lachern. Jess, der sie schon einige Zeit lang skeptisch beobachtete, nahm ihr das Telefon aus der Hand.

„Hey, Budhead!", grüßte er den Jungen.

„Hey, Bieves!", grüßte dieser freudig zurück.

„Jess! Ich hab dir doch tausend Mal gesagt, dass du ihm diese Serie nicht zeigen sollst!", ertönte im Hintergrund die Stimme von Luke. Adrian lachte und Jess stimmte ein.

„Wie ist es in Kalifornien?", wollte der Kleine wissen.

„Wenn ich da bin, dann sag ich es dir, Budhead."

„Versprochen?"

„Natürlich. Glaubst du, ich vergesse auf dich?"

„Bringt ihr mir auch was mit?"

„Was willst du denn haben?"

„Einen neuen Sweater!", rief Adrian erfreut und sprang gleichzeitig auf und ab. Im Moment darauf erklang ein weiteres Mal die Stimme Lukes: „Untersteh dich, dass du ihm wieder einen ‚_Gestatten. Satan jun_.'-Sweater mitbringst! Wir bekommen ihn aus diesem Ding gar nicht mehr raus!"

„Versprochen, Budhead. Du bekommst einen neuen Sweater", grinste Jess. Innerlich machte er sich eine Notiz, dass er dieses Mal die Aufschrift „_I am evil! And I'm proud of it!_" aussuchen würde.

Rory hatte die ganze Konversation mitverfolgt. Ihr Lachen war inzwischen abgeebbt und mit einem breiten Grinsen beobachtete sie, wie Jess mit ihrem kleinen Bruder sprach. Die Zwischenrufe von Luke hatten sie nur breiter schmunzeln lassen.

Als sie ihren Freund von der Seite her beobachtete, schlichen sich immer mehr unanständige Gedanken in ihren Kopf. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, je länger er mit Adrian sprach. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf seinen Oberschenkel. Gleichzeitig rutschte sie näher an ihn heran.

Jess warf irritiert einen Blick auf sie, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrieren musste. Rory rutschte noch näher und begann mit der anderen Hand an seinem T-Shirt zu zupfen. Mit ihrem Gesicht war sie jetzt so nahe, dass ihr Atem seinen Hals streifte.

In der einen Hand das Telefon, mit der andere das Auto lenkend, versuchte Jess sich nicht allzu sehr ablenken zu lassen. Doch sein Atem ging sofort schneller.

„Äh, Budhead, wir müssen jetzt aufhören. Deiner Schwester ist viel zu heiss", er grinste verrucht, „Und ich werde versuchen, ihr Linderung zu verschaffen. Wir hören uns!"

„Jess!", entfuhr es Rory gespielt entsetzt. Und schon legte er auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er den Wagen an den Straßenrand gefahren und den Motor abgestellt. Augenblicke später flog das erste Kleidungsstück auf den Rücksitz. Es war sein T-Shirt. Dicht gefolgt von ihrem.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

****

****

Adrian hörte noch ein entsetztes „Jess!" von Rory, bevor er nur mehr das Piepen vernahm, das ihm zeigte, dass die Person am anderen Ende aufgelegt hatte. Er hielt seinem Vater den Hörer hin, damit er auflegte.

Miss Patty hatte inzwischen beinahe fluchtartig das Diner verlassen. Mit einer gemurmelten Ausrede, dass sie in wenigen Minuten eine Yoga-Klasse hätte, war sie verschwunden, dicht gefolgt von Babette.

Lorelai war mit einem breiten Grinsen an der Theke sitzen geblieben und hatte ihren Kaffee genossen. Nebenher lauschte sie dem Telefonat, welches ihr Sohn mit ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn führte. Zumindest nahm sie stark an, dass Jess ihr zukünftiger Schwiegersohn sein würde.

Als sie gerade so darüber nachdachte, bemerkte sie, dass Adrian gar nicht mehr sprach. Das ging ihr eindeutig zu schnell.

„Jess hat schon aufgelegt?"

„Ja", nickte der Junge, „Er hat gesagt, dass es Rory viel zu heiß ist und dass er ihr Linderung verschaffen will. Das hab ich irgendwie nicht ganz kapiert. Und dann hab ich noch gehört, wie Rory entsetzt seinen Namen gerufen hat. Und dann hat er aufgelegt."

„Schmutzig!", entfuhr es Lorelai lachend.

Luke grummelte und schenkte ihr Kaffee nach. Er strich Adrian einmal über den bedeckten Kopf und schickte ihn dann mit einem Schups in Richtung Treppe davon. Kaum war der Junge hinterm Vorhang verschwunden als er zu sprechen begann.

„Ich schwöre dir, irgendwann werde ich Jess noch richtig weh tun! Und das schlimmste ist: Er färbt schon auf Adrian ab!"

„Wieso?", sie seufzte glücklich, „Ich finde es romantisch, dass sie quer durchs ganze Land fahren. Nur zu zweit. Tun und lassen können, was sie wollen. Jederzeit an den Straßenrand fahren und sich etwas amüsieren."

„Romantisch? Ich würde es eher als unbequem bezeichnen. So eine Autobank ist nicht wirklich das Plaza", meinte er nüchtern.

„Heißt das also, dass du keine Lust hast es auch mal auszuprobieren?", schmunzelte sie verrucht und zwinkerte ihm einmal zu.

Luke brummte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Mit einem Grinsen entgegnete er: „Kein Wunder, dass Adrian so verdorben ist. Jess färbt nicht auf ihn ab. Er kommt einfach nach seiner Mutter."

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


End file.
